Kingdom Hearts: Legacy
by Arrastrago
Summary: Seven friends find themselves isolated and trapped in the realm of the Kingdom Hearts video game after a freak accident. Will they be able to reunite and stop the Heartless? small crossover due to one Harry Potter character being the Narrator
1. An Unlikely Beginning

Arrastrago: The story took place long ago… in a enchanted world of imagination and-

Voice: Hold it!

(a cloaked figure of a womanwalks onto the fic page, she's obviously angry about something. Her Dark eyes and hair give her a frightening appearance)

Woman: What's this all about? I thought you said that you were writing a Harry Potter Story!

Arrastrago: I lied, this is a Kingdom Hearts story Bellatrix, but if you want, you can be the narrator.

Bellatrix: Grrr… fine then.. and first off, Kingdom Hearts isn't owned by Arrastrago, it's owned by that now stupidly named company Square Enix. And I'm owned by J.K. Rowling, but you're sick and tired of hearing that crud so lets just get on with the Story...

Arrastrago: Yes, lets do that... (rolls eyes)

548796587655675654

Bellatrix: So Kingdom Hearts, you might have or might haven't heard of this game, but chances are since you're reading this story in the Kingdom Hearts section of you either know or you're just plain lost. But that's not important (straightens cloak) This story actually took place a few years ago. When the game came out in 2002. There was this kid named Katherine, and she got the dumb thing for her birthday. And since all her friends were over, they decided to pop the game in and use their teamwork to get past the first few levels… But what they didn't count on, was an adventure of a lifetime thunder crashes Hey.. that was nifty….

54758538458745784

Katherine sat at the controls. Seeing Sora run alongside the torn beach she was amazed. Her friend Katrina bit her lip as a giant Heartless reared up and tried to punch at Sora.

"Come on Kat!" She squealed, "Get the green bubbles! GET THE GREEN BUBBLES!"

Sora dodged the punch and rolled out of the way. He picked up a few green health bubbles and continued the attack. Another girl who wore glasses gave a sigh of relief.

"Katherine! Be careful there!"

Katherine grinned as she continued her assault, she looked to her friend.

"Don't worry Stephanie, I know what I'm doing." She said, her grin fading as she got punched by Darkside, "Or not…"

Three boys were sitting on a sofa settled in front of the Television. The tallest out of the three rolled his eyes at the girls display and got up.

"I'm getting some drinks guys…."

Katrina took her attention away from the game and looked over her shoulder.

"Alright Josh, but we might need your help soon!"

"Whatever, ask Tommy" He said casually, motioning to the black haired boy who was still on the couch. The teen looked up at Josh and gave him a sour look.

"Halo's more my thing Josh." But he continued to watch the game just the same.

The other boy watched the game with great interest. His name was Kyle, and he always had a thing for Disney. But seeing only Sora and the black monster he was wondering when Mickey or Donald was going to make an appearance.

It was at that moment that the doorbell rang. Since Kyle hadn't seen any Disney characters on screen yet, he silently volunteered to answer the door. On the receiving end was a mid twenty college student who he recognized as Katherine's cousin.

"Oh! Alex! I thought you weren't coming!"

Alex gave off a grin to rival Katherine's as she walked in the room. Seeing her cousin's arrival Katherine paused the game and jumped up to meet her.

"Been awhile Alex!"

"Well of course it-"

Alex trailed off. Her attention had diverted from Katherine to Tommy, who was still sitting on the couch. And then as if a fire-cracker went off Alex pointed to him and stated to shout.

"You! What're you doing here!"

Katherine bit her lip as the scene unfolded. She was stupid to have forgotten the time that Tommy had embarrassed Alex at the last party by putting gravy in her hat… and not telling her until after she put it on. She and Katrina got in between the two and tried to keep the peace.

"Come on guys.. not now.."

"Alex! I thought I _told_ you he'd be here!"

There was an uneasy silence in the room. It was only broken when Josh came back in with a soda for Tommy, who took it sharply; his eyes still on Alex.

"What do you want to make of it? You're still not upset about the whole thing are you?" He replied; opening the can and taking a sip, "I mean, God, you're twenty five, I thought you'd be a little bit more grown up…"

"Tommy!" Stephanie bolted up to Katherine's side, "You're not helping."

But it was too late. Alex looked as if she was about to explode. Walking past the three girls.

It was over before anyone could do anything. Alex had slapped Tommy across the face. Shocked from being assaulted Tommy dropped the soda. And it landed…

"TOMMY!"

There was a silence as all seven of them looked down at the short-circuiting Playstation 2. The Soda had already dripped into the drive and several sparks were flying from the dead console. Stunned at the events Katherine did an about-face to Tommy.

"You what you did!"

"What I did?" Tommy rolled his eyes, "Alex was the one that made me drop it!"

"I did no such thing!" Alex snapped; her temper rising once more.

But Kyle noticed something was happening to the Playstation 2. The sparks were becoming jet blue and neon green. The thing that was of most concern was that his friends were bickering so much that they didn't see the sparks, nor that they were becoming bigger. Soon they were large enough that they were shooting across the room. The whole group backed away from the phenomenon.

"Guys! Look out!"

Everyone turned around in surprise. And the only thing that they could manage was a yelp of shock as the sparks came down upon them. The sparks became more potent, and started to drag them towards the system. The force was like a vacuum. And as it continued to drag them the sparks turned into a swirling vortex. They all gave one final shout of fear as they were all sucked into the portal….

To be continued…


	2. Traversing the Town

Bellatrix: Well now that we've gotten past the boring beginning we're well on our way to getting to the GOOD part (yeah right) But before we do that I must make three things clear. A) Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square enix. B) Batman is owned by Warner Bros (at least Arrastrago thinks so) and C) I am owned by JK Rowling, so lets just get on with the bloody Story now!

875875675788756887878758787

When Alex woke from the incident she could feel that her muscles were strained. It was as if she has been walking for miles.

She tried to recall the incident. They had all been in the living room, and then the Playstation had begun to drag them into a portal. And they'd been sucked inside. But then where was she?

Looking around Alex saw that she was in a dusty alleyway. Several old pictures were tacked onto the brick and wood that made up the walls. And the only was out was on a path to her right. Getting up to her feet Alex realized that there was something hanging off her hip. Looking down at herself she let out a gasp of surprise.

Her outfit had completely changed from the casual attire she had worn. She was now wearing a white shirt with a blue denim jacket and khaki jeans. And hanging off of her hip was an AK-47, its metal shining in the moonlight.

This was too weird.

After getting over the shock of her new clothes Alex decided it best to venture out and find Katherine's other friends. Walking out of the alley Alex was once again surprised.

It was like an old English town. Mostly all the houses and shops were crafted out wood or stone. A few shops were open. But judging by how many lights were off the towns residents had long since gone to sleep. Making her way towards the central Plaza Alex saw a brightly-lit sign that had the words "Traverse Town" imprinted on it. But not being a fan of video games Alex was still lost. But as she continued on her venturing she heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps. Acting on instinct Alex took out her gun and did a round a bout to face the unknown.

"WHOA! Put the gun down before someone gets shot! Namely ME!"

Alex had to bite her lip to keep from Laughing. Ahead of her was Kyle, but he was in such a ridiculous outfit it had been a miracle he could even wear it! His pants were yellow and baggy, and his shoes were two sizes too big. He had on a green sweater with a black vest over it, and on his head was an orange hat with red goggles atop it. The weirdest thing however was that he was holding a shield with a symbol of Mickey Mouse on it.

"Kyle… what on earth… are… you wearing?" Alex said through forced breaths; the display was getting to be too much for her.

Kyle folded his arms to the best of his ability and scowled.

"Don't ask me Alex! I woke up and found myself wearing this! And by the looks of it.. you've gone through the same thing" He stated as he motioned towards her gun and outfit. "But by putting two and two together, I think I got Goofy's outfit."

"Goofy's outfit?" Alex repeated, "You mean the outfit that Goofy wears in that Kingdom Hearts Video game?"

Kyle nodded. And the truth dawned upon Alex. That portal that the Playstation had opened, it had sucked them into the realm of the video game Katherine had been playing! Getting over another shock Alex asked Kyle a question.

"Did you see anyone else while walking around?"

"No.." Kyle said in a distant voice, "The first person I met was you, and if I'd met anyone before I would've brought them along with me."

"So it's just us two here then"? Alex said in a distressed tone. "We're the only ones that made it?"

"Well you're wrong about me!" called a voice from above.

Turning to the voice Alex and Kyle saw a spiky black haired youth with red pants, white and blue shirt, and the weirdest shoes imaginable. He pointed to the two from his perch on the flight of stairs and spoke once more.

"Alex! Who'd thought I'd be grateful to see you!"

Alex's eyes bulged as the voice rang out. It was Tommy of all people. She let herself finger the gun on her hip as she looked sourly up at him.

"Well here we are Tommy! So why don't you make yourself useful and help us find the rest of your friends!"

"What do you think I was doing?" He said as he slid down the railing and landed at Kyle's feet. Standing up he took out a blade shaped like a Key and twirled it. "And check this thing out!"

Kyle and Alex rolled their eyes at the display. Alex diverted her attention back to Kyle.

"Did you ever play this game Kyle?"

Kyle shook his head, Alex looked to Tommy for an answer as well.

"I only played the game a little.. Never really got into it, you know, Disney stuff."

Alex sighed and looked at their situation gloomily. Here they were in another world, separated from each other, and she was stuck with two people who had never played the game! But she had to make due with what was given to her, even if that involved getting along with Tommy.

"Tommy," She said with a strain, "Do you remember anything from when you played?"

"Meh, only the fact that you flew on a ship to get from world to world… kinda looked stupid too."

"A Ship!" Kyle's eyes lit up, "Tommy! Do you know where we can find one here?"

"Why should I-"

BANG!

Tommy gave out a holler as he clutched his shot foot. But being in the world they were in, the bullet hadn't caused him injury, it just caused his foot to smart. Looking at Alex he saw that she was the culprit.

"Fine then Alex!" He said through gritted teeth, "I'll see what I can do, just DON'T SHOOT ME AGAIN!"

48754848458488568

After an hours worth of wandering The three found the garage in which the Gummi Ship was being held. Since "Sora" was the only one in the town that owned one, they were able to walk in with no trouble. They walked past the sleeping form of Cid Highwind and opened the door to the garage.

"Holy shit…."

Tommy gawked at the sight before him, (and needless to say, so did Kyle and Alex) for the gummi ship was, to put it nicely, not up to par. Its body was falling apart and its firing system rusty. And by the looks of it the cockpit and the landing gear were close to breaking. Tommy took a step forward and put his hands together.

"I'll take care of this mess…."

It seemed like hours until they finally got the ship back into form. Tommy spent most of his time sticking gummis in every place to make if more durable and aerodynamic. Kyle (on Tommy's orders) spray painted the ship black and red. Alex in the meantime attached several Thunder and Thundara cannons to the sides of the ship. When they were done they looked at their work.

"Well, it could have been worse.." Alex said gratefully.

"There's only one last thing that we're going to do.." And Tommy walked up to the side of the ship and slapped a Batman logo on the nose.

"Tommy is th-"

"I hereby christen this ship… The Bat Gummi!"

Alex and Kyle once again grumbled at Tommy. But they got themselves together and boarded the ship as a (reluctant) team. Tommy started to type at the control board and the ship sprung to life.

"Alright then! We're outta here!" Tommy shouted as he brought the thrusters to maximum power.

CRASH!

And backed up straight into the wall.

"Tommy!" Alex screeched as she tried to wrestle the wheel from him, "You're going to kill us!"

"Knock it off Alex! I know what I'm doing!" Tommy retorted.

"Both of you!" Kyle elbowed his way and took control. "Let ME! Drive this thing!"

TWANG!

There was a moment of silence. And Tommy and Alex looked at the steering wheel in Kyle's hands.

"Uh.. this IS supposed to come off, right?" Kyle looked around sheepishly.

Alex groaned; this was going to be a long flight…..

457653675765467467

Stephanie ran through the halls of the alien castle. But this was no easy task for her, since she was wearing an elegant yellow ballroom dress.

She was scared; there was something in the darkness that was after her. She wanted to be with Katrina and the rest of her friends. She would even want to see Tommy, just as long as she could get away from the darkness.

Her footsteps echoed throughout the hallways. And all the time a high cold laughter rang throughout the air.

And that voice was familiar.

As she continued to run Stephanie could sense that she was getting closer to safety, but at the same time the laughter was getting closer.

And then she saw it, a light up ahead. The rose colored clouds of the setting sun outside. She was safe. She continued her pace and was almost to the doors when it happened.

A dark essence rose from the ground and formed into a human. Its spikes along its neck stuck out at weird angles and its horns shone like obsidian amongst its silvery hair. It's yellow eyes glowed with a look of triumph; it had stopped Stephanie from escaping. It began to advance on her, reaching to her with a green hand, its tips clawed with purple nails.

"No.. please!" Stephanie pleaded with the monster, "You know who you are! You know who I am! Stop!"

But it continued to advance on her. It grinned as it cornered her against a wall.

"You've reached your end, Princess of Heart."

And the last thing Stephanie knew was the cold, mirthless laughter of her once friend.


	3. The Start of the journey

Bellatrix: Okay, before you stupid muggles have a heart attacks over Stephanie I must tell you that she did NOT die! That, and we're going to have the story follow Mr./Mrs. White hair for a moment before going back to those idiot heroes.

Arrastago: (**rolls eyes)** they're my _friends_ Bellatrix. And if you keep on insulting them I'll have to give you a CHEERING charm! (grins)

Bellatrix: Fine fine fine, whatever then….

78359873487348242834

The shadowy figure looked at the form of Stephanie frozen within the ice. Its yellow eyes glowed once more and the crystal phased from its place and into a notch on the wall. In the corridor there were several other crystals much like the one Stephanie was trapped within. The figure scowled however, since there were three empty notches.

"I need the other Three Princesses of heart…"

It did an about face and started to stride down the Hallway to the balcony Stephanie had almost reached. Stepping out into the light it shielded its face from the sun for a few moments.

The sun here never set. The sky was always the same color. In the distance there were snow covered mountains. The place it stood upon was a grand fortress.

Hollow Bastion.

It let its claws rest on the railing as it looked into the distance. The steady wind licked at its hair and it became lost in thought.

Why am I like this… This is a dream isn't it? I've never had powers like this before…. Or become something so powerful….

It let a claw pass in front of its face. Examining the purple claws it seemed to let its mind wander farther.

This is only a dream. I know not to be evil in real life. This is only a dream, so what if I attacked Belle… I am Maleficent, there is nothing that can stop me…..

"Maleficent" let out a low chuckle that was lost in the wind. Looking down at the water falls below she saw a black Gummi ship that hovered above the water. Seeing this as the opportunity to find Sora and the others she was about to use her new powers and teleport down to the ship. But a voice stopped her.

"Maleficent, is there something so drastic that you want to deal with the Keybearer in person?"

Her ears twitched and she did an about face. A man in black and red robes stood at the doorway, his eyes narrowing at the sorceress. "Maleficent" let out a sigh and went back to gazing.

"Nothing's wrong Jafar. I just think it would be in my best interest to see the Keybearers power at the present time and see how it would be best to attack him."

"A fine plan indeed, but if you're heading out, I think I'll accompany you to whatever world you're going."

"Maleficent's" spikes stood on end at the thought and she looked over her shoulder.

"I don't need protection Jafar….."

"I didn't say you did," Jafar chuckled slightly however, "I just think I should head back to Agrabah myself and see if the Heartless have suceeded in capturing the Princess."

"Fine then, but after we capture her I'll be setting off on my own….."

The two allies walked down the flgiht of stairs to the gummi ship. And from afar, a shadowy figure watched with crimsom eyes.

"You're so foolish to think that this is just a dream. This is more than any dream you've had. This is reality. You'd best watch your step, or you'll sucuumb to the darkness…."

45798457984587378387

Meanwhile the gang of three were up to their heads in trouble. While all three knew how to drive a car a spaceship was a new thing. And it was a miracle by the end of the journey that they hadn't made a freak crash at all. But Kyle was still throwing a fit with the steering wheel.

"Kyle! Will you let up already!" Alex griped as they began their decent into the first world.

"Well I'm trying!" Kyle said through gritted teeth, "But I can't drive standard!"

"Kyle you idiot!" cried Tommy, "It's a flippin' automatic!"

The ship slowed down and put out it's landing gear. Within a few moments the ship had came to a halt and the three hopped out.

They found themselves in a desert. The sands stretched on for miles and miles. Above the sun cooked the ground cruelly and the three soon realised how hot the place was.

"How're we going to find anybody in this dump?"

Kyle turned around to further himself from Tommy's complaints, but was soon surprised by what he saw.

"There's your answer Tommy!"

The others turned and met the same sight of Kyle's. It was a huge city made of stone and clay. The place seemed like it had been there for centuries. But the place still seemed bustling. The thing that caught their attention mostly though was the huge golden palace at the back of the huge city. Upon seeing it all three knew where they were.

"Guys.. we're in Agrabah!" Kyle stammed as they walked twoards the city in an awe.

"Agrabah? As in Aladdin? As in-"

Alex was cut off however as an explosion rang out from the city. They saw a building fall over and the shouts of scared people. Soon they could hear the rumblings of footsteps and another building was knocked over. Tommy ran ahead of them toting his keyblade.

"Guys! Something's attacking the city! Stop layin' on your ass and lets get going!"

Alex and Kyle weren't happy with the rather rude order, but followed the brave teenager just the same. When they got past the city walls they found themselves in total pandemonium. People were running everywhere and the thunderclap of yet another crashing building sounded in the distance. Tommy pointed in the direction of the sounds.

"Guys! The thing's over there!" And he once again broke off into a run.

"Wha-? You mean go TWOARDS the thing that's knocking over buildings!" Kyle gulped. Alex didn't take his plea into consideration though as she grabbed his arm and dragged him alongside her.

As they fought through the crowd the could see that they were reaching a clearing up ahead. When they got to it all three became stunned once more.

A giant centipede-like monster was trashing at the walls and trying to topple the buidings. It's body seemed to be entirely made out of clay pots and despite supposedly having a frail body continued to ram the building with a terrible force. A man in arabic clothing was trying to fend off the monster with a giant sword. But his attacks seemed to cause the monster only to quicken it's destruction. Kyle, not realising his bravery took a few steps out.

"We've got to help him!" He said as he ducked behind his shield, "Charge it!"

Tommy and Kyle led the charge as Alex started to load her gun. Kyle used his shield as a battering ram and sent the tail end of the Centipede crashing into a nearby building; imobilizing it for the time being. Tommy joined in with the man's attack and together they took care of the task of smashing the pots making up the monsters body.

The centipede saw this however and remade it's body from nearby pots. It loomed over the three and lunged at them. Tommy and the man held their weapons out to parry the jaws of the beast. It clamped down on the keyblade and tried to wrestle it from Tommy. Kyle got up from his attack and saw that Tommy was in a fix. He unhooked his shield and threw it like a frisbe. The weapon hit the monster hard on the head and it stumbled back.

Meanwhile Alex had finally loaded her gun. Taking careful aim she pulled the trigger.

"Take THIS!"

What she didn't count on was the weapon being an automatic. She had to wrestle with the gun as he flew through it's clip. But she had sucseeded. The hail of bullets was so intense that the monster's clay skin gave way and crumbled to pieces. After the dust settled all that was left was a few shards of clay and sticks. Tommy kicked at one of the shards and scowled.

"That thing was only made of clay?"

"Would you rather have it real?" Alex scoffed as she sheathed her gun. Looking to the man who had fought alongside them Alex could see that he was breathing heavily and worn out from the battle. But there was a look of grattitude on his face.

"Thankyou for helping me there… " He said through breaths, "That monster was set on the kingdom. I tried to stop it.. but.." He looked sadly to the toppled buildings, "I failed…"

At that moment a terrible laugh rang through the air. As all four of them searched for the voice they realised it seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"Oh no…"

Kyle looked to the man. "What happened?"

"Jafar! He's taken Jasmine!" The man said with a tone of anger in his voice.

It was then that the three reckonised the man. With his white pants and purple vest they were wondering why they hadn't identified him before. He was Aladdin!

"But where's he taken her then Aladdin?" Alex asked as she walked to his side.

"Before he set that monster loose he said something about a keyhole within the cave of wonders…. Maybe he took Jasmine there!" Aladdin took a few steps forward before stopping himself and turning back. "How do you know my name?"

"We can explain that later." Tommy ushered as he ran ahead of the confused youth. But Tommy was cut short as Aladdin shouted at him to stop.

"Why!" he shouted back. I thought you wanted to save her!"

"I do! It's just that…" Aladdin whistled to the sky and in a few seconds a magic carpet flew down to greet them. "It'll be faster if we use carpet to chase them down!"

The four hopped onto the carpet and made room for eachother. As the magical artifact began to take off Alex looked to Aladdin.

"Where are the heading to?"

"To the cave of wonders no doubt!"


	4. Loss of the Princess

Bellatrix: (throws arms up in the air) Woo! Next Part!

Mistress 9: .. Expect major updates in the next few weeks!

Bellatrix: Where'd you come from?

Mistress 9: (shrugs) who cares, we're evil, we narrate, we like it

Bellatrix: Damn straight

5495489508439589438593

As soon as they departed the city Tommy could feel that the wind was stronger. It seemed the whole world knew that evil events had transpired.

Alex grumbled as they flew across the sands. The wind and the sand it kicked up made for a rather irritating ride.

They flew for what seemed like hours. The sky above them eventually became a deep blue with the passing of day and soon the stars could be seen through the whirling sands.

Kyle nudged Aladdin as they continued to fly through the darkness.

"How much farther?"

"We're alMOST-!" Aladdin pulled up on the carpet and almost sent the four of them flying head over heels. The reason for his actions was almost made clear immediately. A giant Tiger head was shoving its way through the sands. When it was fully clear it gave a roar and looked down at them with blazing purple eyes.

"What is this?" Alex shouted as she took her gun out, readying for an attack.

Aladdin backed away as the head snarled he looked to the rest of his allies.

"Jafar must've done something to it! It's never been violent like this!" the street rat said through gritted teeth.

"Well who cares how it is now!" Tommy said with courage in his voice, "I'll take that thing out like we did with the centipede!"

He dashed at the monster and leapt up just as the Tiger bent it's head forward in an effort to block the passage to the cavern. Tommy sunk his hand into the sand of the Tiger for a hold and brought his keyblade up into one of the Tiger's eyes. There was a whoosh of air as the blade punctured the Darkness and it poured out in torrents. The infection knew of the danger however, and with a great toss it flung Tommy off its head.

Alex took the opportunity to fire at the tiger while it was still distracted by the Keybearer. Taking aim she fired right after Tommy was tossed aside. Her aim was true and she nailed the other eye with several shots. The Tiger gave out one last roar as the possessing darkness leaked away and it reverted to its original statue state.

Kyle and Aladdin both helped Tommy back onto his giant yellow feet and they in turn looked to the unguarded gateway.

"Well then, lets go!"

They descended into the cavern and were almost immediately greeted by giant mounds of gold and treasure. But Aladdin had taken the guardian's warning seriously when he had first came in to get genie, and the others had watched the movie and knew what would happen if they would try to take any of it.

The journey through the cave was silent and uneventful. It even unnerved Tommy, they should have been up to their knees in Heartless… but there was not a single one at all…

They continued to make their way deeper into the cavern, soon the glowing radiance of the treasure was replaced by the gloom and darkness of the real cave, and as they trekked further, they would sense something up ahead.

Aladdin held out a hand and they stopped in their tracks. Tommy edged a bit closer so he could hear what his ally had picked up.

"She's another, there's no denying it.." A familiar but alien voice said distantly.

"Take the princess to Hollow Bastion Maleficent, we'll only need two from this point on." Replied a male voice.

"They've got Jasmine!" Aladdin said breathlessly.

"Then lets go!" Tommy charged forward out into the open. His friends gave a shout to stop him, but it was too late, he was staring down his foes and their shouts gave away their position anyway.

Jafar was poised in front of a portal within the giant room. Within the portal were two figures, Jasmine was clearly visible and she was being dragged in by a blurred image, whom Tommy believe to be Maleficent.

"Do you want assistance with this battle?" The murky figure asked.

"Go now, it's better you find the other two.. let me deal with him and his friends alone, "Jafar replied to his comrade without even turning around.

Aladdin jumped out to Sora's side and hollered at his foes.

"Give Jasmine back now Jafar!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that, take her _now!_"

The figure started to once again drag Jasmine into the portal; Jasmine struggled against it and looked to Aladdin with alarm.

"Aladdin! Help!"

Aladdin couldn't take it and he rushed straight at Jafar and the portal, but before he got within arms distance Jafar sent a giant wall of fire up as a blockage between Jasmine and her friend.

Seeing that the dark figure almost had Jasmine through the portal Tommy looked around franticly for anything to slow them down. He shot a look at Kyle and grabbed him by his collar.

"Go get her!" With amazing strength Tommy managed to fling Kyle over the wall of fire and the confused lad landed behind Jafar.

Kyle scrambled to his feet but saw to his horror that the portal was closing and the figure had succeeded in pulling Jasmine through. Looking over he saw that Jafar's attention had been zeroed in on him and he raised his snake staff to strike at Kyle with Magic.

"I'll teach you to interfere!" he roared.

But a second later the flames behind him extinguished and the area around him became soaked with rain. Both Kyle and Jafar looked around with expressions of surprise and confusion.

"What's the meaning of this?" He bolted around and saw Alex holding a hand out.

"I might get used to this magic stuff soon enough!"

Aladdin took the opportunity to take a slice at Jafar. He merely teleported to a high ledge and watched the boy stumble forward.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me!" He said with a wide grin.

"I'll stop you outright!" Tommy shouted back as he raced toward the wizard. He caught speed and jumped up at him. But right before he had a chance to come down a bulky red parrot flew into his face.

"Move it!" screeched the parrot and Tommy realized that the schemer Iago had thrown him off course.

"Stupid bird!"

Seeing that his friends were in a fix Aladdin whistled to carpet. He bounded onto his friend and flew up to meet Jafar; sword drawn in the process.

The evil wizard only had time to turn around as the youth leapt up and brought his sword around in a slash. Aladdin felt the blade hit his target as he soared over the platform and to the other side, where carpet waited to catch him. Right when he landed he looked back, Jafar was clutching his wound; blood was pouring freely.

Tommy and the others grinned at the display; they had won the battle now.

"Face it you old geezer!" Alex snapped up at him, "You've lost!"

But instead of crumpling to his knees Jafar forced a laugh and pulled something from his robes. All four recognized it as Genie's lamp; it was stained with the blood of his wound.

"You'll never stop me as long as I have this!" He held it to the sky, "Genie! I've asked you to find the Keyhole! I've taken the Heartless powers! Now my third and final wish! And that is to be an ALL POWERFUL GENIE!"

Shocked at the sudden turn of events the heroes saw Genie fly out of the lamp with a whirl of blue smoke. He grudgingly looked down to the corrupted magician and rolled his eyes.

"Your wish is my command boss…"

"No! Don't!"

The youths jumped back as Genie zapped Jafar with his potent magic. The light surrounding the man was so bright that they had to shield their eyes. Soon they felt the ground shake beneath them and then gave way.

They fell through the cavern and their screams broadened as they saw the pools of lava scatter beneath the,. But one by one carpet proved his worth and scooped up the heroes. Gently they landed on safe land and looked around for signs of their foe.

"Where is that bastard?" Tommy wiped his brow; "It's an oven in here…"

"Least you're wearing short sleeves!" Kyle retorted!

The laughing moment was cut off as a giant red genie burst out of the lava and towered over them. He folded his arms smugly as he looked down upon them.

"Now you will know!"

He grabbed a giant piece of molten rock out from the lava and hurled it at them. The four scattered from the boiling sphere and it exploded on impact.

Amidst the chaos of exploding boulders Alex looked around for any weak points. She hadn't seen many Disney movies and how no clue how they had finally killed Jafar.

"Kyle!" She jumped over several lava patches, "Have any ideas!"

She looked over to see Kyle surfing on the lava with his shield.

"The Lamp is his weak point!" he hollered as he quickly dodged another assail of boulders, "Destroy that and we get him!"

"I'm on it!" Aladdin saw the lamp on a patch of dry land nearby, but as he ran forward to strike it Iago swooped down and flew off with the precious artifact/

"I got the laa-amp! I got the Laa-amp! Nyaa-nyaa!"

Seeing how she was the closest Alex unhitched her gun and aimed at the chatterbox. She pulled on the trigger and seconds later the air was filled with bullets.

"Hey!" Iago breaked in midair before dodging the projectiles, "Watch it sister!"

"I've got it!" Aladdin chucked his sword at the parrot, which missed him by a whisker.

But it proved to be in their favor as the giant sword flying by his face startled the mischievous bird so much he dropped the lamp in surprise. Kyle shot by and caught the lamp before throwing it in Tommy's direction.

"Go for it Peaches!"

"NO!" Jafar readied another fireball in Tommy's direction. But the Keyblade master proved to be the quicker one. Tommy watched the lamp fall before him right as he brought the keyblade down on it. Tommy grinned as he saw the lamp shatter into millions of pieces.

He heard the roars of pain and anguish behind him. Turning slowly he saw his foe wither in agony as lightning bolts raked his skin and burnt him into submission. There was yet another bright explosion and when the dust settled their foe was defeated.

"One down!" Tommy shouted triumphantly, "And a shit load more to go!"

Ignoring Tommy's victory Aladdin picked up the lamp of his friend and rubbed it. The blue comedian was in better spirits as he shot out.

"I've got to hand it to the four of you saving me! But as Aladdin already used his first two wishes, he's only got one left!" He gave a wink to his friend, "Come on Al, wish for me to save Jasmine and I'll have her here before you can say Zip a Dee Doo Dah!"

There was silence for a moment, and then Aladdin held the lamp up high and spoke clearly.

"Genie! I wish for your freedom!"

All the others gave looks of surprise as the shackles on Genie's wrists dissolved into gold sparks.

As Genie was still getting over the shock of his life long dream come true Aladdin gave a determined look to the others.

"Thanks for what you've done, I know that you'll be heading away soon, and the least I can do is let Genie tag along with you guys!"

"He's right there, even though I'm free I think helping you guys out will teach those Heartless a lesson!" He gave Kyle a high five, "Just call my name when you're in trouble!"

and with that he disappeared into a cloud of blue smoke.

3925823905809438590438509438509

It only took them half the time to get out of the cave since Carpet was with them. When they made it back to the Bat Gummi Aladdin offered his thanks.

"But please, if you find Jasmine, rescue her from those guys…" He looked away slightly, "I wasn't powerful enough to stop her, but I know that the three of you will be able to!"

"Well of course!" Alex grinned as she jumped into the ship.

The three were soon rocketing off into the starry sky, Kyle all the time waving at the street rat below.

93245493584395849358439

She watched them fly away into the night. She let out a spit and scowled at them.

"You're lucky to make it past Jafar.. but then again he is nothing compared to me…"

She jumped into the black Gummi ship, tapping at several controls she caused the ship to transform. Two purple wings issued under the black ones, green ridges of painted flame appeared on either side of the ship. The cockpit hull came down and enclosed her. She grabbed a hold of the gear and a sneer appeared on her face.

The Keyblade Master is so pathetic, I will destroy him like one steps on a bug 

The ship took off at god's speed.

458948549543895849589438549894385

"This is my ship!" Tommy howled from behind, "I built this damn thing by myself and therefore I GET TO DRIVE IT!"

"Shut up Tommy!" Alex growled from the front and nudged Kyle, "Deal with him please."

"Alrighty," the Goof pulled his sleeves up.

Alex didn't bother to turn around as she heard thuds and the sounds of muffled swearing. After the disturbance she took a glance back and smiled, seeing that Kyle had tied up and gagged the Keybearer.

"That's good, come on Kyle, I'll let you-"

"ALEX!" Kyle pointed to the side of the ship and jumped into his seat.

Looking to where Kyle had pointed she saw a black Gummi ship come along side them at ramming speed. Even though the Bat Gummi was the bigger of the two the small one charged with enough force to send it spiraling into a nearby group of asteroids. Alex quickly pulled up on the controls and managed to right the craft.

"That thing's going to fire its lasers at us if we don't get out of here!" She looked over to Tommy, "Kyle! Untie him and let him man the gun!"

There was confusion as the black Gummi ship hammered the Bat Gummi again. Kyle fumbled with the ropes but soon he got Tommy free.

"Haul ass Kyle! I'm going to bring that sorry bastard down NOW!"

Tommy jumped into the seat that overviewed the weapons. With a few clicks he deployed several laser beams and fired off at the ship.

"That'll get him!"

"DON'T SAY THAT TOMMY!"

The beams and bullets were heading for the opponent, but then at the last second the ship did a barrel roll and sent the projectiles flying in all directions. The heroes were unlucky enough to get a stray shot to the wing.

"Shit!"

The black Gummi ship then deployed four gun turrets that circled around the hull, it began to fire them off like a gattling gun.

"Double shit…."

The beams of light smacked the Bat Gummi dead center. Smoke and sparks flew up as the ship began to spiral out of control to the next world; it was going to be a crash landing!

As Alex bucked and braced for the landing, a strange feeling shot through her, it overwhelmed her senses. The screams of Tommy and Kyle didn't penetrate her mind; the tumbling of the ship hitting her around didn't phase her.

Someone she knew was on that other ship.

Her safety strap unhooked and she hit her head on the ship's dashboard. As she fell into darkness the only thing that was running through her mind was…

_Why?_


	5. Down in Deep Jungle

Mistress 9: So now we've crashed on some other planet correct?

Bellatrix: (nods) that about sums it up right there (rolls eyes) think they might have put a shield charm around it or soemthing

Mistress 9: Well we all can't be smart

45454935894385094385904385

Alex awoke to the smell of burning wood and an acidic stench. Wrenching herself from the seat she observed her surroundings.

They had been hit in the wing, the resulting crash was what had broken part of the fuel tank. Alex frowned; what the hell did Gummi Ships run on anyway?

What she was really worried about was the boys. Peering over the crash she saw Tommy and Kyle struggling up and cracking their joints.

"You two over there okay?"

"Fine fine, what sucks is that we had to crash here of all places," Tommy folded his arms and scowled at the jungle, "No civilization for miles I bet, it'll take us awhile to fix this…."

"No kidding…" Kyle took to broken bits and casually stuck them together as if that was what would solve the problem, and to all of their amazement it did! The two parts glowed lightly for a moment before becoming one big piece again. "Well steal my lamp and call me Aladdin!" Kyle remarked.

"Well if that's how easy it is to put this thing back together I say leave it to me," Alex grinned, "I had a few classes in mechanics in college, you two can go off and see if you can find anything to use later on or something"

"What makes you think-"

BANG

Alex gave a silent smile as she watched Kyle drag off a howling Tommy who was clutching his leg.

394392084903284932849328490328493284932804

As the two boys wandered through the jungle they found it in their best interest to break the silence.

"What's Alex's problem anyway? One snap and she fires at me.." Tommy muttered as he used the keyblade to blaze a trail.

"Well considering our situation," Kyle bounded up behind him, "this isn't the right time to be bitching. We have no clue where more than half of us have disappeared to and now we're in the middle of a jungle!"

Tommy remained silent after his friends rant. He did have a point. It would be better for them to work together and get out of this mess in one piece.

Then a gunshot ran through the air. Both boys stopped and looked around alertly around.

"Was that Alex?"

"That came from ahead… trouble's brewing!"

They crashed through the jungle to great the force disrupting the peace.

4584859435843850934

At that moment, back in the Cave of Wonders, a black and red figure walked slowly across the field that remained from the first battle with Jafar. Reaching the other end it raised it's cloth covered hands and bellowed.

"Show me the Keyhole!"

At once the wall before it shook and crumbled to the ground. Directly behind the demolished wall was a keyhole that was carved into the Orange rock. The figure held up a hand and muttered.

"Lock.."

A brilliant light shone from its hand and hit the keyhole. There was a very audible click and when the light faded the keyhole was gone. The cloaked figure did an about face and began its walk out of the cavern.

"My work for the time being is done…"

4573457857843578934

Tommy and Kyle burst out of the bushes only to find themselves in between two combatants. Being the Disney Nut he was Kyle instantly knew this was a fight between Tarzan of the apes and Clayton the selfish hunter. The fight unfolded as Clayton seemed to hover in midair and fire at the Ape man with his shotgun. Tarzan dodged the bullets and brought his spear up beneath Clayton. But instead of striking thin air a horrible roar filled the air and Clayton fell off the invisible creature. His attention then diverted to the two heroes.

"You'll pay for being here!" He scrambled up and fired his gun at them. Kyle acted on instinct and brought his shield up, although he still winced as the bullets were deflected and he still felt the force.

Tommy dashed at Clayton and brought his keyblade to the side, knocking the wind out of his foe.

Even though he had been hit hard Clayton clipped his gun and pulled out a machete.

"Not so fast!"

It soon turned into a cutlass fight. For every swing Clayton made Tommy dodged it, and for every strike Tommy tried to inflict Clayton blocked it. Soon their weapons were caught in a deadlock, and taking the opportunity, Clayton kicked Tommy down. He raised the machete over him, a look of triumph on his face, when Kyle's shield landed right on his head. Clayton stumbled back in surprise. Tommy scrambled back up and brought the keyblade down on the shield. What followed was a pleasant GONG sound.

Sora then sweep kicked the poacher so her fell on his back, and with a final swing brought the keyblade down on Clayton's neck.

Silence.

The two heroes backed off from the fight.

"Thanks Kyle." Tommy said breathlessly.

"Not a problem," his cheery friend replied, "Wonder what Alex would say if she saw us now."

But then there was a crashing of trees. Tommy and Kyle both looked up in time to see a giant green lizard appear out of thin air. The beast intending to crush them with it's weight and there was no time to react.

It was then that Tarzan acted, bounding up he sprang at the Stealth Sneak and drove his spear straight through its head. The monster gave a howl before turning into several sparkling lights and disappearing all together.

The imposing figure of Tarzan gave a grateful look to the two boys.

"Thank you," he said gruffly, "Clayton… would have killed my family.."

"Nothing we couldn't do," Kyle shook hands with the Ape man, "We'd better be off, at least the Jungle will be at peace again!"

Tarzan gave a nod before he broke from the group and retreated into the trees. Kyle pulled a potion from his pocket and turned to Tommy.

"Lets get going, we can down this on our way back!" he grinned as he strode off.

Tommy took awhile to snap back to reality. The two of them together had defeated the enemy, and without any bickering between them. Looked like the situation wasn't too bad after all. He looked to where the goof had gone to.

"Wait up Kyle!"

934859043589438590435893459034

When they reached the Bat Gummi they found it back in working condition. Alex was sitting on the nose of the craft and waved to them.

"Didja guys have fun?"

"Lets just say more than we bargained for…" Tommy forked his thumb over, "get off already, it's my ship!"

BANG!

"YE-OUCH!" Tommy said again as he bounded up and down on one foot.

49584935839485948543958495843859

In no time the Bat Gummi was taking off and leaving the world of the Deep Jungle behind. Although things weren't going so well inside.

"Come on!" Tommy growled as he nudged Alex, "Let me drive it already!"

"Will you give it a rest?" Alex turned from the window to glower at him.

"I will as soon," Tommy froze in mid sentence, his eyes bulged and he pointed directly at the screen, "IT'S THAT DAMN GUMMI SHIP AGAIN!"

Kyle and Alex's eyes bolted to the screen. The black ship from before was indeed heading towards them.

"How persistent is he?" Alex yelled as Tommy ran to the other side of the ship to man the guns.

"He was probably waiting to see if we died and was too lazy to check us down on the planet! He was waiting for us!" Kyle managed to say before being shoved by Tommy.

"Well I bet he wasn't waiting for this!" Tommy sneered as he delayed all the Rockets and lasers at once.

The black Gummi ship dodged the first few volleys with ease. But then a laser grazed the wing and sent the ship flying headlong into a rocket. The other salvos struck shortly after and the ship started to tumble and spiral down in the direction of Traverse Town.

"Score!" Tommy threw his arms up in victory, "We got the Bastard!"

But as the ship continued is crash course it shot off one more powerful blast, it hit the right wing of the Gummi ship and they too fell after the enemy ship.

"NOT AGAIN!"

Both ships billowed smoke as they crashed down upon the cobblestone road of Traverse Town. Kyle and Alex wrenched themselves free and turned to see Tommy pulling himself out.

"That's the last fucking time you drive Alex!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Way to go Peaches," Kyle folded his arms and looked down on him, "you've exposed the pure and innocent words to adult language and concepts, what are you going to do next?"

"Get jiggy with Jasmine and Ariel that's what!" he pulled himself from the ship and bounded out to the street towards the remains of the Black Gummi ship, "But first I'll teach that cocky jerk a thing or two.."

_Hold your tongue you simpleton_

Tommy stopped in his tracks and looked around. That voice, not only did it go through his head, but, it sounded familiar.

"Where are you you coward!"

_You want to know so badly? Well then…_

A pillar of green fire erupted inches away in front of him. Tommy fell back in surprise as Alex and Kyle ran to his side and looked on. When the fire faded, their mouths dropped, they backed away.

The figure was dressed in black, with white hair and horns that jutted from its scalp. In one of it's hands was a gold staff with a giant emerald encrusted at the top. Its head was looking at the ground.

"Here I am in all my glory.." it raised its head up. The others stood in shock. It couldn't be, there was no way around it. But there she was in front of them, with a smile as cold as ice.

"KATHERINE!"


	6. Recruiting the Enemy

Bellatrix: Oh! Plot Twist!

Mistress 9: Like anyone didn't see this coming

Arrastrago: …. Just get on with it

498590438509483905834058305

"Yes… some people call me that." Katherine gave a low laugh as she stared down the three. She shouldered her staff and began to circle her friends. "This is a dream however… there's no way that this is possible. So that gives me no bounds as to what I can do, after all," she suddenly threw a lightning bolt at Tommy, who rolled out of the way, "I couldn't do that in real life…"

"Katherine!" Alex took a step forward, "listen to me, it's Alex, your cousin, we're ALL in this world together. We've all been implanted with magical powers, and you… well," she tried to find the words, "you've got some uh…. "bad guy" in you…"

Katherine remained stoic, and then she let out a laugh that, well, didn't suit her.

"Hilarious! Just like Laguna to try and make friends!" she let her staff fall to her side before assuming a battle stance, "Well then, come and face me!"

Fighting a former friend was out of the question, but given the circumstances, they knew it was pointless to talk their way out. Tommy brandished the Keyblade and grinned.

"Alright then!" he grinned, "but no crying after you loose!"

He raced up and brought his weapon up. Kat jumped back and brought her staff up to block the blow. Alex shot at her but Kat anticipated the attack and summoned up a shield, unfortunately trapping Tommy with her. Tommy backed away before trying to attack her again.

As they watched anxiously Kyle bit his lip.

"Sora versus Maleficent! We'll need more fire power or something!"

"Got your back guys!"

Alex and Kyle looked over their shoulders to see a ninja and a man clad in leather storming up to them. The man bore a slight resemblance to someone.. the glasses and the slight beard…

"Josh!" they said in astonishment.

"Forget the introductions!" he bolted past them and took out the gunblade his character used. "Lets take her down Yuffie!"

"Got your back!" the female ninja took out a glowing throwing stat and flung it at the shield surrounding the villain and keybearer. The star pierced the green shell and the shield went up in a shower of sparks. "All yours Squall!"

"That's Josh!" the teen retorted as he joined his friend's side, "Hey Tommy, lets take this girl and serve her sunny side up!"

"Works for me!" The two swordsmen dashed at Kat and brought their respective blades up.

Kyle didn't know what happened, but the events were as follows….

43958239045890438539458903489503485

Bellatrix: Tommy tried to strike Kat

Mistress 9: Kat dodged the attack

Bellatrix: Josh then tried his luck

Mistress 9: Kat couldn't dodge it in time

Bellatrix: so….

Arrastrago: She threw a lightning bolt at his crotch

43958493580943859348590438590438

Josh keeled over in pain as he placed his hands over his family jewels. Despite the situation Tommy paused to laugh at his friend. Katherine however, took the opportunity to charge up another electric attack. But before she could unleash her power, Alex jumped forward and held her hand out.

"Water!"

At once it began to rain upon the battlefield. The five of them (including Josh despite his pain) watched as Katherine's pent up energy backfired with the water and ended up electrocuting her. She staggered before falling over in a heap. The first to approach her was Tommy.

"She's not dead is she?"

"No…" Alex joined his side and the two propped Kat up so she rested in Alex's lap, "knowing her character I think it would take a nuke to get rid of her."

"But what happens when she'll wake up?" Yuffie popped the rhetorical question.

493859403589438590438590843589034589034

What am I doing? Did I… Did I just attack my friends? My own family even? 

_Alex said this wasn't a dream, that we… we're all in another… world._

_Does that mean, that… I imprisoned Stephanie in ice?_

_She's dead?_

I can tell you that she isn't

Who are you then? 

Lets just say that I'm on your side, but, well, you'll need to wake up and face your actions

Or? 

Or you can sleep on, and not have to deal with it

_Thanks, but I think I'd rather deal with Tommy's bitching and Kyle sobbing over me._

Very well then.

49308490328493284903284

Kats eyes shifted before she awoke. Slowly she looked from each of the familiar, but yet strangely different faces. She gave a weak smile.

"Thanks, I needed that."

She was greeted by smiles, albeit a scowl from Tommy. But in the end Alex helped her up.

"So that was enough to jolt you back to your senses?" her cousin kept an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah… and… enough with the puns." She stammered.

Kyle and Alex helped the fallen magician up. Kat turned around gingerly to see the wreck of her ship.

"I'll need to get it fixed here…"

"Alright then, we'll go with you." Kyle grinned and the motley crew went off leaving Tommy, Yuffie, and a still immobilized Josh on the ground. The other two stood around for a good five minutes before Tommy addressed the problem at hand.

"Hey uh… Josh.. you still got your manhood?"

"I MAY NOT!"

"Alright," Yuffie helped Tommy drag him to the main street of the world, "he's fine."

3493024890328490328490823

It wasn't easy tugging at the wreckage that was once Kat's ship. But the three unlikely team members managed to drag it into the Gummi Garage that Cid owned. Kyle stepped forward to address the problem to the famous pilot.

"Uh, Cid? Can you help us out here?" He pointed to the black mess of "metal", "We've got a busted up ship and we're in need of repairs."

Cid non-chantly got up to inspect the damage, but upon seeing Katherine he froze in his tracks. He then grabbed his spear from behind the table and sent Chip and Dale stumbling head over heals. Then he got back and threatened the trio with the Venus Gospel.

"Siding with her kind eh?" He advanced on them, "Even trying to fix her ship! Get outta here before I make kabob out of you!"

The three were pressed up against the wall with mixed emotions of confusement and fear. Seeing that the situation was dire Alex glanced to Kyle.

"Kyle, can you do that trick again?"

"WHAT trick?"

"The one where you tie people up in one scene change."

"Oh, that one."

89348320948392489032483928490328490328409823904

Upon seeing cid tied up and gagged in the corner Kat couldn't help but smile.

"Wow, looks like Goofy's got a special ability after all."

"This is my own personal gift!" Kyle remarked smugly, "don't try it yourself."

"Well if you two are done, let's get this thing back up and running!" Alex brought their attention back to what was important.

"Will do." Chimed both Kat and Kyle.

9589340584395893859403858903458934085

Yuffie, Tommy, and Josh in the meantime were stationed just outside the item shop. Even though Yuffie thought indifferently about the wound Kat had inflicted upon the SeeD graduate Tommy felt otherwise, that, and he was a fellow man. He quickly bought a few potions and gave them to his ailing friend.

"Here, take this, I don't know what good it will do for them but at least it'll ease the pain."

"Thanks." Josh managed to squeak. He took a few gulps, and to the amazement of Tommy, managed to stand up on his own. Tommy thought it would be best to talk and get his mind off any remaining pain though.

"Josh, where were you all this time? We looked all over the town and never found a trace of you!"

"I fell into the third district, I'm reckoning that you only searched the lobby of this world."

"Well," Yuffie joined in, "that would explain why you didn't bump into each other off the bat."

"True…" Tommy felt better that they were one step closer to being united. Even though he complained about the whole crew he felt somewhat nervous about the last two members were still missing somewhere out in the game.

"What's troubling you Tommy?"

"Nothing," he lied through his teeth, it's just-"

Words failed him. For in the middle of the plaza a giant portal of darkness opened up. Several giant shapes were spewed out from it and the portal closed. The boys and the ninja went on the defensive and searched the sky for their enemy.

"Josh, you've played this game before, what kind of monsters were those?"

"Well you're going to hate me for this," Josh went to the front of the group, "But that wasn't five small Heartless, that was a giant one…"

"WHAT!"

There was a tremendous clatter of metal against rock as the five figures fell upon the ground. The pieces began to hover and assemble themselves and in a matter of seconds a giant beast clad in purple armor was staring down at them.

"It's a Guard Armor!" Yuffie gasped and backed off as the giant Heartless advanced upon them.

Acting on instinct Tommy grabbed a hold of Yuffie and looked at her with a serious visage.

"You're not Kyle, but you'll have to do."

"Huh!"

Josh watched in stunned silence as Tommy used his strength and hurled Yuffie at the giant suit of armor. There was a thud and even to Yuffie's amazement the Heartless lost its balance and fell over. But it quickly retorted. It grabbed a hold of Yuffie and swung her back at the boys.

Josh jumped in the way and caught the flying ninja and set her down next to him.

"Good catch, but tell Sora to keep his hands to himself!"

Ignoring the comment Tommy planned an attack, "Guys! If we all strike it at once maybe we'll be able to take it out!"

"Sound good, after all, the real Sora managed to take out the thing at level 4! Come on!"

Josh brought the gunblade up and fired at the Monster's chest. Yuffie brandished her shurikens and threw them at its appendages. The monster wasn't stupid however and went after the two partners. Tommy grinned, as his plan made the Heartless forget there was a third person. He dashed at the foe and leapt onto its head, and started striking at it head repeatively. The Heartless gave a low growl and fell forward in a heap. Tommy jumped off the defeated monster and stood proudly at its side.

"So much for that hunk of scrap metal!"

But then there was a scraping of armor against ground. Tommy joined the group and stared down the shaking slabs of metal.

"Are you telling me that it's still not dead?" Josh brought his gunblade up as a shield

The broken armor began to levitate and reassemble itself. Although the claws became feet and the feet became giant pincers. The head of the Heartless opened its shield as it propped its head onto its new shoulders. Two beady yellow eyes glared down upon them.

"What is it with video games and bad guys who won't DIE!" Tommy, frustrated at the turn of events jumped at the transformed foe and brought his Keyblade down on it.

Needless to say, breathing on the monster would have achieved the same effect. The Opposite Armor make quick work of Tommy as it tossed him to the side. Yuffie and Josh backed away as the monster gave chase.

Fortunately, the other three had finished up with Lorenzo and were now just making their way to the main street to rally the others onto the next world.

32843829493248923482390

Bellatrix: Lets just say they had their work cut out for them shall we?

49892348903284392840932

"WHAT is THAT!" Kyle yelped as he hid behind his shield.

"Well whatever it is, it's a bad guy, so let's take it out!" Alex urged to Kyle and the two ran to join the others, leaving Kat behind.

The Opposite Armor dragged its claws around and slapped at Tommy. Josh, and Kyle. It fended off the long-range attacks from Alex and Yuffie by throwing itself forward and catching them in its pincers.

_What can I do? _Katherine hid behind a nearby building and watched as the others were loosing. _I can't stop it either._

**_What kind of talk is that?_** The voice from before rang out in the back of her head. **_Use your powers, you'll do fine._**

Although it was risky to rely on the little voice in the back of her head Kat jumped out and shouted at the top her lungs.

"This has gone far enough you giant trash can!" she held her staff out, "THUNDAGA!"

A potent burst of lightning shot from her staff and smacked the Heartless dead on. It's heard crystal disconnected from its body and floated away as it's remains disappeared.

The group of five slowly turned to look at Kat who was walking up to them.

"Wow," Kyle said breathlessly, "A villainess just saved us, I'm sure Square Enix wouldn't like this…"

"Well," Kat shouldered her staff and shrugged, "I might have been out of it awhile back, but I'm still Kat, so, let me join and we'll mow down the Heartless!"

"Even though she got me in the nads I think it would be good." Josh came to her defense.

"Are you crazy?" Tommy wasn't sure however, " Should we risk it? She's junctioned with Maleficent!" he looked to her warily.

"Tommy," Kyle rolled his eyes, "You're Sora and that hasn't made you any bit innocent. Kat's fine how she is, trust me, I think if fell in alone and didn't meet anyone I'd be confused to!"

"Well then it's decided Kat," her cousin put an arm around her, "You're with the team now."

"Great!" Kat boasted a smiled to rival Soras, "And now that we've got our Gummi Ship ready we can take off!"

"Screw that!" Tommy grabbed a hold of Josh and yanked him off, "I'm taking my Bat Gummi!"

The others watched as the two went out of sight. Yuffie turned to the others.

"Well, I should remain in Traverse Town, you never know when the Heartless will strike."

The other three nodded.

"To the ship then?" Kyle grinned.

"Sure!" Kat took off ahead of them, " I hereby dub my Ship Lorenzo!"

9432989308490384923849238493284983290483209

With "Lorenzo" back in working order the trio of cousins and friend cruised peacefully through the vastness of Outer Space.

"I must say we did a good job of fixing this thing up!" Kat fell back into a chair and let her cousin man the ship.

"But I miss Tommy, seems to quiet."

"Speaking of which," Kyle learn forward in his chair, "Where are Peaches and Josh anyway?"

Just then the Bat Gummi rocketed past and sent Lorenzo bouncing about. All thee of them were thrown around as they heard shouts of EAT IT!

As they got Lorenzo back to a stable cruise the three rolled their eyes.

"Why didn't we see that coming?"


	7. Crash Landing

Arrastrago: So now there's another kid with us, and that is me! The writer!

Bellatrix: Please don't tell me you're a mary sue…

Arrastrago: No actually, after all, it's Josh and the Hero of the next world that save me from becoming dinner

Mistress 9: that's reassuring….

39084930248932849048

For the next few hours the crew of Lorenzo took a well-needed rest. Kyle was skimming through a few books that were found in the glove compartment while Kat took a seat next to her cousin so they could switch controls whenever the other got bored.

As Kyle flipped through the pages of the foreign book he though it best to break the silence.

"So, Josh and Peaches are having the time of their lives in the Bat Gummi, do they have any idea where we're going to next?"

"Probably not," Alex sighed at the situation, "Katherine, look outside and see what they're up too."

Kat swung her seat around and looked out the side window. A second later her eyes bulged to the size of hubcaps.

"It gets worse Alex."

"What do you mean by that?" she slowly turned around as she and Kyle came to Kat's side and looked out the window.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Are they…" Kyle's face was twisted with disgust

"Yes… they're lighting their farts on fire…"

A brilliant flash went off near the bat Gummi and it veered into a sharp right turn. The three cringed again.

"That must have been a potent one.."

"I knew Tommy was an asshole," Alex growled through gritted teeth, "But I never knew…"

"Hold up!" Kat continued to watch the Bat Gummi as it smacked headlong into a wall and started to plummet down to the next world. "Those idiots!"

"Walls just happen to be floating around in space?" Kyle gave a skeptical look as he got back into his chair and put the safety belt on, "What kind of warped universe is this anyway?"

"Never mind that! We're going to the next world!" Alex manned the controls, "hold on!"

Kat held on to the rail at the window as the ship began to swoop down into a dive.

"Perfect! Can't we just land for once?"

"We can, _they_ can't." Alex pulled up on the controls and the Gummi Ship went back into an evened out glide across the plains of the new world. The three of them scanned the area for any signs of the downed ship. Kyle was the first to spot the smoke. Moments later they landed at the crash site.

Even though it was never a good thing to have a crash Tommy and Josh picked a good place to do it. They fortunately hit a sandy beach and the sand served as a buffer to stop their plummet with minimum damage to both the ship and themselves.

The three jumped out of Lorenzo and ran over to the Bat Gummi. They helped Josh and Tommy out of the wreckage and surveyed the land.

"Well despite the crash," Josh stopped at where the tide was, "What world is this?"

"Maybe," Kyle rubbed his head, "the land of this world was mostly plains, nothing else, so maybe the world is-"

"Underwater?" Kat finished his sentence.

"Yeah… which means that how are we going to get there when we don't have any scuba gear or air tanks?"

"Oh can it Captain Obvious!" Tommy spat at the comment.

"Great" Kyle said with a bit of sarcasm, "Since we have nothing better to do then bitch at each other, why don't we try and find a way so we can breath underwater?"

Kat and Alex went into the ocean so that they were up to their knees. Alex folded her arms and looked to the horizon while Kat fell backwards and floated on the thin body of water she was on.

"Sorry guys, it's a no go, I don't think Laguna, or whoever I am has the magic cut out for this."

"And this is going to shock you," Kat craned her head to look at the boys, "But I'm scanning my memory for spells and I've got nothing either."

"WHAT!" Kyle's mouth dropped to the ground, "You're Maleficent! You're a sorceress! Can't you just take a bash? I dunno… like…"

He started waving his arms in the air and made funny faces to accompany them.

"Iki tiki neeha aka tiki baba Zip a dee doo dah meeka nala queesta under da sea!"

There was the sound of five cracks and a cloud of smoke covered the surprised boys, Alex fell forward with a yelp and Kat flailed around before treading water to where Alex was.

"Alex!" she pulled her up so she could breath, "you okay?"

"I think so…but.. what about the boys?"

The two turned and watched as the smoke cleared. When it did they promptly started laughing their heads off. Kyle had been turned into a sea turtle. The only human aspects of him were his head and that his shield was stuck to his shell. Tommy now had a dolphin tail and was swearing incoherently. Josh in the meantime had lost his legs for a stingray's tail and he had "wings" attached to his arms.

"Now this is _perfect!_" Josh said irritably.

"Oh no you don't!" Tommy started flopping after Kyle who was inching towards the surf. All the time Alex and Kat were laughing their heads off at the display. Tommy decided to turn his attention to those who were already in the water.

"Shut up Alex! And you too Katherine!" I could use a little help here!"

Josh and Kyle had already made it to the water while Tommy continued shouting and flailing his Keyblade at Kat and Alex. Alex nudged Kat and grinned.

"He's right, we should help him."

As Tommy continued to flail around and curse out the others he didn't notice what looked like a black tail inch out of the sea.

He only noticed when it grabbed a hold of him and threw him sky high.

The air was full of laughter as the four were brought to tears watching Tommy fly up only to come crashing down into the ocean below. Tommy popped up a slip second later and continued with his rant.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" He pointed the keyblade at Kat who only looked back with a smug grin, "What did Kyle turn you into?"

Kat's grin widened as she plucked the black tail from the water and waved it at the angry Keybearer.

"I've got five more where these came from." Was going to be her only reply.

"Fine then," Tommy swam over and clenched a fist, "We better go and take out whoever resides here, follow me everyone!"

"Wait!" Kat started and rubbed her hands together, "I have a plan."

"And what is that then your fishiness?" commented Josh.

"The Heartless still think I'm on their side. If I can find whoever resides in this world then I can trick them into thinking I'm still with them, so, in that case, when the time is right, we jump him or her and then we can seal the world from the Heartless!"

"Sounds like a plan…" Tommy decided that it would be the better thing to do,"Just don't get yourself fried up as calamari."

Kat gave a nod and plunged beneath the surface. The others followed suit and soon they parted ways.

4983948932849328492384932849230842384

The cloaked figure from before shoved the foliage of Deep Jungle away from him. He cursed under his breath as his outfit hindered him in his ascent up the jungle waterfall.

"The Keybearer is making a mistake! He didn't seal the keyhole to this world!" he made his way into the caverns within the waterfall.

"They better find the one in the next world, lord knows what will happen if I don't get to it in time…" he found the passageway he was looking for and began to stroll down it.

"And then there is Katherine." He laughed to himself, "such a thoughtless girl, she'll be up to her neck in trouble soon enough… I just wish there was a way to prevent it all."

It reached the end of the cave and started to rip off several overgrown vines that seemed to be covering something. After he tore away the final vine a small keyhole shone in the darkness of the cave. He once again raised his hand.

"Lock!"

The same click, and the Keyhole was gone. He turned away.

"I will leave the rest to you, but I shall help if the circumstances are dire…"

3948938490348392489238430294839482

A woman with dark hair and eyes that shone of sleep deprivation sat at a table within Hollow Bastion.

9348938493284938493849

Mistress 9: Bellatrix! What are you doing in this story?

Bellatrix: shut up you bimbo that's not me (mumbles)

4584958439584395843958943859438594

A man dressed in red pirate garbs approached and took a seat next to the woman.

"I hear the Keybearer has recently come into your world."

"I already know that!" The woman snapped back at him and turned away."The circumstances are troubling though."

"Why's that?"

"Maleficent is with them… and why is that may I ask?" she eyed him with a look that dared him to answer.

"My dear Vanessa!" the man held his arms up in. defense., "A simple warning, but.." he went back to his normal posture and leaned forward, "are you sure? Maleficent is with the Keybearer?"

"Yes!" Vanessa bolted up and threw her arms down on the table, "Our appointed leader! With the KEYBEARER OF ALL PEOPLE!" she snarled as a black tail trashed behind her.

"And it gets worse!" a man dressed in black robes with blue skin and flames for hair glided into the room.

"And how's that?" she faced the ruler of Hell and glowered at him.

"They just entered your world…" Hades made a gesture, "think you could kill him if it's not too much for an old timer like you?"

"And besides," the other man cut off Vanessa before she leapt at Hades, "that will give you the chance to see what plans Maleficent has."

Vanessa bit her lip, more tails thrashed about.

"Fine then!" She did an about face and walked out of the room.

To seal ones fate.

The same red eyed wraith watched from his perch as the black haired woman walked straight out of Hollow Bastion and made her way to the Rising Falls without flinching, not even when she walked off the edge and started to plummet to the waters below.

There was a crackling of energy and she disappeared before she hit the water. The Red eyed being gave a grin.

"Next on the chopping block now are we?" he laughed to himself


	8. The one in the big Blue

Mistress 9: so now we're going into a world no one has ever been too

Bellatrix: At least they think so anyway (rolls eyes) you think that all the water would clue them in

2390849032489032849032

The four swam through the depths of the ocean for what seemed like hours. Not a single Heartless attacked, and the other three had long ago told Kyle to quit it with his singing. As they made their way through the deep blue, Tommy was becoming more anxious as time moved on.

All of a sudden he began to spaz out. He clutched his throat and trashed his tail wilding in all directions. Kyle and Josh quickly came to his aid and held him tightly in their hands (Or in Kyle's case fins)

"Tommy!" Josh yelled in his face, "Snap out of it!"

Immediately Tommy stopped his thrashing, but instead of looking grateful he got a smile that reached both his ears.

"Psyche!"

And then the silence was immediately broken by Alex once again shooting the Keybearer. (In the tail mind you) She swam up to him, green tail and all and began yelling at him in a rage that only women have.

"Tommy! Don't ever pull a stunt like that again! In this place we don't know what will happen!"

"Stop shooting me first off!"

"I'll only NOT shoot you if you're missing your head and your groin!" Axel spat back.

"Holy shit!" Tommy caught something in the corner of his eye and turned around, "It's huge!"

"For Walt's sake Tommy," Kyle put a fin to his face, "Can we mention the word "groin" without having you elaborate on how huge yours is!"

"Kyle!" Tommy snapped around and scowled at the turtle, "Get your mind outta the gutter, I'm talking about that ship over there!"

It was amazing that the four hadn't spotted it before the incident, but there it was plain as day. It must have gone down many years ago. The mast was thick with algae and sea rot and it looked like the hull would give way and the whole thing would collapse in a heap of wet wood.

But then again, the more dangerous, the more exciting.

They swam towards the ship and peered around for any means of entering it. Tommy managed to find a porthole but soon realized Josh; with his giant "wings" couldn't squeeze himself in.

"Well now what are we going to do?" Josh grumbled at the thought of being left outside while his friends explored.

"Not a problem!" Kyle rushed at the porthole with his shield and smashed the glass and the surrounding wood into the boat. They peered into the newly made hole and without a word swam in.

None of them noticed the dark figure that swam lazily by; waiting for them to exit and make them its meal.

343984398439048309

Darkness. That was the word to describe it. Kat found herself going from the sky blue of the surrounding ocean to inky blackness.

"Cool!" she said out loud as she continued her decent, "if this place wasn't under water this'd be a place where Maleficent or Shego would hang out."

The last glimmer of light was lost to the depths and the sorceress in training stopped abruptly.

"Great, can't see a thing," she sighed and thought it best to plan while her eyes became used to the lack of vision, "Er… Okay, lets see, whoever's here, all I need to tell them is that I've captured Tom-uh, Sora, and when the enemy lets their guard down we'll pounce!" Kat shot forward in her excitement and she crashed head first into a wall.

"AWW SHIT," she clutched her head and growled; her horns taking the full force of the blow and giving her a migraine. As she rubbed her head she didn't notice that she continued to sink into the depths. After she rubbed away most of the pain she caught a glimmer of a faint light down below.

"Light," she said dryly before smiling, "Conscience am I dead?"

Seeing as swimming towards the glow was better than risking her head again Kat swam on. Soon she found herself amidst billowing geysers and fumaroles; each emitting the same pinkish glow.

"I know this place…"

Before she could come to a conclusion a geyser erupted in front of her and she was sent reeling back into yet another blasting geyser. The sudden shock of heat sent her shooting off as fast as she could. She didn't care that she bumped into rocks or that she entered what looked like the remains of a giant sea monster; as long as she could keep her tails from being burnt off she'd be fine.

That's when she finally realized where she was.

"Oh great…"

"Maleficent," a voice called from above, " I've been expecting you…"

"Gah," Kat's mouth dropped like a cash register but quickly regained her composure and gave a rigid nod," I was planning on meeting with you Ursula."

"The others were afraid that you had been captured after being shot down," the mer-demon eyed the teenager, "is there an explanation for this?"

"Well," Kat coughed and tried to keep her posture straight, "Y'see, after Sora shot me down, the bunch of them and I fought in Traverse Town. Little jerk stuck it to me and I had to flee though." She knew she was screwing up but kept going nonetheless, "I managed to board my ship and they chased me here, and since they've lost track of me I thought, well, y'know, since you're here the two of us could join forces and take'em out!"

"Well that _does_ sound like a good plan," Ursula glided across the room to her, "But you'll need to find the Keybearer and his cute little friends first."

"'m on it" Kat bowed and disappeared in a green haze.

The sea witch's face went from serious to devious visage.

""'m on it" huh?" she laughed slightly, "Interesting…"

8342873247843287432874329087

The others had been investigating the sunken ship right as Kat had been conversing with the enemy. Josh held a hand up to the others.

"Guys, there's something in this room…"

"Eh?"

"Voices!" he said in hushed urgency.

The four gathered around and strained to hear what the stingray heard. Sure enough in the silence they heard two barely audible voices nearby.

"What are they saying?"

"Can't tell," Kyle steered himself around a pointed to a creaky door, "think it's coming from behind there?"

"Hold up!" Tommy nudged the Kyle turtle and pointed to an equally old treasure chest nearby," Lets open that first!"

The Keybearer swam up and tapped the chest with the Keyblade. The chest coughed up bubbles as it opened and the Keyblade glowed with a mystical light.

"What happened?" Alex folded her arms at the dubious display.

"I got.. a, uh, er, a Reflect magic thing!" Tommy waved the Keyblade around, "what the Hell does that do?"

"I dunno," Josh gave a shrug, "that magic wasn't in the first game."

"Well, along with Water, it is now," Kyle grew cross, "Lets see what's behind the door now shall we?"

"One step ahead of you!" Tommy flung his Keyblade before him and shot off at the door with weapon ready to knock it down.

Too bad he didn't count on someone opening the door from the inside. The three others and a certain redhead all winced as Tommy kept on flying and eventually hit the wall with a loud thud before knocking down several rotted odds and ends. The other three gingerly swam into the room to check on their bruised friend. As Josh and Alex hoisted Tommy up Kyle saw someone gliding out to meet them from behind the door, and by the looks of it, it was Ariel form The Little Mermaid!


	9. Backfire in the deep

As the others helped Tommy to his feet Kyle approached the surprised mermaid.

"Hey guys Check it out It's Ariel "

Thrown into greater surprise that the strangers knew her name Ariel spoke up.

"Who are you? Were you following me?" There was a pause, "Or did father send you to look after me?"

"Don't worry," Alex turned her attention to the fishy teenager, "We weren't following you, we were just checking out this place. We thought we were the only ones here."

There was a clamber of sea junk as Tommy tried righting himself, he mumbled woozily.

"Are you alright?"

"He never is." Kyle said with a roll of the eyes.

"Oh," A dumpy yellow blue striped fish said as he swam into view, "I thought he was a shark "

"But," Ariel pressed the questions further, "Where did you all come from?"

"We're on a journey to stop the Heartless," Josh glided over, "We suspected that whoever lives here might have someone who'd be interested in using their power for evil."

"The only person I know of that would do something like that is Ursula, but," the red head became worried, "we haven't heard any news of her whereabouts either, but what's a Heartless?"

"We'll they're-"

"Guys " Flounder broke the conversation as he "ducked" beneath a barrel, "We've got company "

The others turned around just in time to see a giant figure swimming at them at break neck speed. They also ducked just in time as the great white shark rammed the ship and tore off the whole top part of it. As it swam around for another charge Tommy dashed up to meet it with his keyblade drawn.

"Eat keyblade mofo " Tommy roared as he brought up his weapon, only to have it bounce off it's tough leathery skin. The shark diverted it's attention to him but before it could get in an attack a whirlpool came rushing out of nowhere and knocked it off balance. Alex grabbed Josh and flung the stingray at the confused shark.

"Take it out "

Blood flew everywhere as Josh's gunblade struck the shark. But unfortunately the only thing the wound did was drive it into a frenzy. It whipped it's tail around and blew Tommy away. Kyle came to his friends aid as the shark tried to bite at them; it's teeth scraping the toughened shield.

Come on, for the people in front of me. Let me beat him.

Once again a whirlpool shot out of nowhere, but this one was of a much more considerable size. It was enough to catch the shark in it's current and blow it out of sight. Once the danger passed Tommy made a rare thanks to Alex.

"Nice magic you had there Alex."

"I didn't do that..." Alex was looking ahead in amazement.

"I did."

The four turned to see Ariel in a fighting stance. Her gentle eyes somewhat stern with concentration.

"I wonder if that shark was sent by Ursula to go after you four, she might be up to no good again..." She turned around and began to swim away, " Come on, lets go to Atlantica, it'll be safe place to plan out what to do."

As the others joined her Flounder swam at Tommy's side.

"That's a cool key-thing Mr. I wish I had one like that-"

Flounder was cut off as Tommy bopped him with a keyblade, only to have...

BANG

"DAMMIT KNOCK IT OFF ALEX "

485734857385738573

Soon they found themselves within a grand golden castle that was made of coral. In the giant throne room they were dwarfed under the ruler of the seas. The Merman known as Triton had a lax face however, as a small crab was lecturing Ariel to pieces.

"And furthermore Ahriel, you don't realize just how dangerous da ship graveyard can be You aughta know better dan dat Why I aughta-"

"Now now Sebastian," Triton dismissed him with a hand gesture, "I think you've done enough."

3284834728

Mistress 9: That and the writer doesn't give a shit that the good guys do bad shit.  
Bellatrix: Amen

34823423472834

"Besides," Triton peered down to the group, "I've heard their story, and it comes across to me as legitimate..." his stern face softened into a smile, "Day after day it amazes me Ariel, you've proven yourself... which is why I will let you and your newfound friends put a stop to Ursula before this Kingdom becomes her next target "

"Don't worry Daddy " The mermaid beamed, "We'll do just that "

Kyle "stepped" forward and gave a nod of agreement.

"You have nothing to worry about your highness. Ariel will be safe with us. I guarantee it "

"Suck up." Tommy mumbled.

"Personally I think we'd better keep her safe more from Tommy than Ursula..."

"Fine Fine," The great King's face once again became stern, "But I must warn all of you that Ursula is a very shrewd and cleaver sea witch. Her magic is extremely powerful; one to appear, disappear, and then reappear once more in the blink of an eye."

As if on cue the center of the room clouded with a green and black mist, and out came shooting Kat. She put her claws on what remained of her hips and grinned.

"I'm back "

Only to be greeted by a charged up trident aglow with electricity.

"Halt sea witch "

"Whoa whoa whoa " Kyle frantically swam to the king holding his front fins up, "She's with us your majesty Really Honest "

"Whoa..." Ariel let out a sigh of relief, "I thought it was Ursula..."

"No, but one would suspect." Josh shrugged.

"Yeeaaaaahhh... My regards your Majesty" Kat eyed the crackling weapon warily, "But I come with good news. I used my abilities to trick Ursula, and I said that I was to capture the keybearer and his friends within the Ship Graveyard. Once the trap is set I'll lead her in and To- er, Sora will lead the attack and we'll take her out before she has a chance to do anything "

"Why do we have to go through all that crap?" Tommy rolled his eyes, "Why can't we all just rush her and fry her big fat calamari ass?"  
BANG

"ALEX "

Grinning at the sight Kat straightened her collar and began to teleport again.

"Now I'll be off, hurry to the graveyard before we get there. Remember, we can't go on unless we seal the keyhole after we kick Ursula's a- er... bu- hmm... does she even have a butt?"

As the last image of the Black Fairy disappeared Kyle eyed Tommy with a funny look.

"Y'know, I was expecting that last comment from you..."

27583475835748579

Once again in the dark depths of the ocean Kat appeared in a bow to the Heartless commander.

"I've returned, and I have captured the Keybearer and his friends."

"Excellent work fellow villainess, but without your vigilance we must hurry."

"Alrighty then," Kat turned away, "Follow me and I'll lead you to them!"

And Kat swam off with what she thought was going to be an easy victory.

2348247823472748

Arrastrago: So many scene changes!

Mistress 9: Think this story should be called scene change?

4958945895839

Meanwhile, Ariel, Josh, and Tommy were being bound by ropes in the graveyard. Josh eyed his other party members warily.

"Didn't Kat's plan call for us to PRETEND that we were trapped?"

"I like this plan better!" Tommy grinned slyly.

"HEY! Ariel looked around franticly, "Who's touching my back?"

Before the scene could get any more lewd. The three saw the familiar figure of Katherine being accompanied by the Sea Witch.

"What did I tell you? Here they are!" Kat grinned in a mock sneer.

The Sea witch gave off a belt of laughter as she glared down upon the so called captured heroes.

"Look's like I've won! Now you- AHH!" She was cut off as a bullet of air smacked her in the face. Turning around the villainess saw Alex, Kyle, and a revved up Triton whose weapon was crackling with a powerful energy.

"Surrender Sea Witch!" he bellowed, "Or suffer the consequences!"

"What he said." Piped up Kyle.

The other three broke free of their fake bonds and rushed up to the others. Tommy brandished his keyblade and glared at his foe.

"And don't even try to run off!"

"Nice try," Ursula's voice suddenly changed from anger to smugness, "But you're too late!"

And with that she snapped her fingers and bound all of her foes but Kat.

"Wha?" Josh struggled at his binds, "I don't remember this part!"

"Must've been in the fine print!" Growled Alex.

"Hey! You were supposed to fall for this!" Kat swam up to the fellow Disney Villain, "I was fool proof!"

"Don't make me laugh! I knew it from the start!"

"Knew what exactly?" Kat leaned forward.

"That you're not Maleficent," Ursula leaned forward in a mocking stance, "You think I didn't know her? She doesn't speak in contractions!"

"Oh shit..."


	10. Off the Deep End

Mistress 9: It's a shame that Kat thought that Ursula was so gullible.

Bellatrix: Why aren't there any good double agents in the world anymore?

Heinkel: TT I'm one... sorta...

45485783457485784758457893"Now no more trick from you " With a swooping motion of her hand Ursula sent Kat flying across the sea bed and straight into the rest of the party. Following the collision everyone gaped down in horror as they heard the clang of metal against rock. Triton had dropped his spear

"Double shit!"

"And were you planning on this?"

Before anyone could do anything Ursula swooped down upon the legendary weapon and snatched it from the ground.

"Well have your plans back " the sea witch fired the weapon and the group scattered to avoid the beam of pure energy as it shot past. Alex and Josh fired back with their respective weapons while Tommy shot magic at the Octo-demon. Diverting her attention from the group she eyed Kat who was still disheveled and shot a potent beam at the traitor. Kats answer to the attack was simply holding her hand up and watching the beam implode before her. She lowered her hand and grinned.

"I love being a sorceress!"

Tommy dashed ahead of the smug heartless commander and held his keyblade out like a spear.

"EAT THUNDER YOU FAT BITCH!"

A rain of lightning shot from Tommy's keyblade and it struck it's target. Ursula was sent reeling at the powerful blast before she righted herself and glared at the Keybearer.

"Alright then! No more tricks from any of you!"

The sea witch sent a bolt of lightning of her own from the Trident, and unlike Tommy's, it smashed into the whole group and sent everyone flying back; crashing into coral and rock crops. Triton took the full power of the attack as he was sent crashing to the ground.

"Daddy " despite her injuries Ariel raced to her father's side She was followed closely by Kyle.

"Are you alright your highness?"

"Without my trident it is pointless for me to be in this fight with you," he looked to his daughter with a concerned but stern face, "Ariel, leave this fight, if I was brought down I fear for what will happen to you."

"No!" the red head shook her head in defiance, "I need to fight along side Sora and the others!"

What happened was suddenly a constant bickering between father and daughter. As the action stopped Tommy and Josh looked at each other puzzled, Alex leaned on Kyle's shell. And Kat, despite herself turned to Ursula and shrugged.

"This might take awhile..."

48584584758375893

Heinkel: What is it when them always stating the obvious?

Mistress 9: ABOUT HALF AN HOUR LATER...

457854738547

The bickering bothersome that was Triton and Ariel still hadn't shown any signs of stopping. Tommy was grating his teeth, and Kyle started chatting with the others about having Kat whip up the Strategy Guide and turn to the page that read "What to do when your allies start bitching at one another." the person who finally snapped was Ursula, who broke the argument with a yell of her own.

"I've HAD it! I didn't stir up trouble just to listen to them argue!"

The sea witch threw down a potion that created a giant smoke screen. The group of seven were shrouded in darkness and waved at the smoke.

"Ack! Where is everybody?"

"Huh? Er, guys She's gone Where did she go?"

"Shego? Where!"

"Shut up Kat, now's not the time!"

The smoke was lifted from around them and they glanced at their surroundings; sure enough, their foe had turned tail and fled.

"Shoot!" Ariel said as she and Kat swam forward to where she had been a moment before, "She IS gone Where is she?"

But at that moment a strong current blew through their midst. Kat was caught in the center and everyone watched in mixed emotions of surprise and humor as she was carried off into the distance.

"Guys! Help! Whoa shit shit shit shit shiiiiit!"

As the sorceress was becoming a smaller and smaller dot on the horizon everyone swam to Ariel's side.

"That current, it leads to a place we only know as the Deep End, you better follow me, but be sure to not get caught in the current!"

"Gotcha!" Tommy led the way alongside their fishy ally.

They swam several minutes before finding that the coral that surrounded them was fading, soon the sea floor was nothing but a wasteland. As they continued they found that the floor dropped off into a deep trench. A dark shadowy rock outcrop was nearby, but still darkened by the lack of light.

"Stay close everyone, not even my father goes here alone." Ariel dived down into the chasm; the others following here closely. When they reached a good distance Josh looked around cautiously.

"There's no one here..."

"Well we gotta keep lookin'!" Alex swam ahead and called to the darkness, "Kat! Kat! Where are you?"

Her answer came in the form of a giant golden trident that came crashing down upon them. The five scattered as the giant weapon collided with the trench wall. Looking back as the weapon withdrew they saw a sight that shocked them beyond words.

"Oh..."

"My..."

"God..."

3424234343423

Mistress 9: Ess...

3487328472837428

Ursula now had the body to match her ego. She towered a good fifty feet above them and had a sneer on her face.  
"Oh dear little Eel, lost your friend?" The monstrous woman chuckled, "Well you need not worry, I took good care of her! And you meddling fools will join her!" she pointed the trident directly at the shocked group.

"You did NOT just say that!" Kyle swam in angered grief to Alex's side.

"I was already going to kill you but now..." Alex gritted her teeth and brought her gun up, "I'm going to kill you for my cousin! GET HER!"

But despite their valiant charge both were swept aside by the trident. Seeing how a direct attack would cause more harm than help Josh took Ariel aside.

"Hey, I've got an idea. I'll try using the Blasting Zone move, and you try that whirlpool attack that you used on that shark, got it?"

"Check!"

The daughter of the sea king and the SeeD graduate set to work. Before Ursula could counter the beam of energy fused with the whirlpool into a giant tornado of power. The joint attack struck dead center and sent her reeling back in an underwater explosion. As she howled in pain another voice sounded as a certain sorceress came flying out of the bubbles and proceeded to plow right into her cousin. As they shook their heads to become stable the others surrounded them in relief.

"She's alive!"

"Are you okay?"

"But how'd you survive?" Tommy looked on in disbelief, "Ursula said that she had killed you!"

"Well, uh," Kat's face had a curious cross between disgust and joy, "I really don't want to go into details, and I'm sure that you don't want me to either, but let me just say this; Thank God that he invented inscissors!"

"GROSS!" the rest of the group said in unison, save for Ariel, who looked on confused.

"I'm not finished with you!" Their giant enemy had found her bearings and once again leered at them, "Not yet you little brats "

"Yikes!" someone shouted as they had to dodge a beam of energy shot from the tip of the trident. Tommy turned around as the attack faded and charged his keyblade.

"Time for an amplified Thundaga spell you bitch!"

But he was caught by his dorsal fin by a wary Ariel.

"No Sora! Don't do it! With all this water around the spell might go out of control and strike us too!"

"Aw effing A!" he shouted in frustration, "I can't use my best magic and the only thing I got here was that stupid reflect spell!"

"Reflect?" Kat turned as the others fled from the attacks, "that's it If you cast reflect while someone casts a big spell you and those around you will be okay "

"And that someone would be you I take it!" Tommy howled as he dodged another attack.

"Of course!" Kat charged the emerald on her staff for a high charged Thunder spell, Ursula saw the threat and diverted her attention to the black fairy.

"DON'T EVEN TRY IT!"

As she brought her weapon down once again Tommy raced to his other friends and held his keyblade up in sync with Kat's staff.

"THUNDAGA!" A burst of lightning shot forth.

"REFLECT!" A shell surrounded Tommy and his comrades.

The connection of weapons set off a chain reaction. The higher powered thunder magic raked along the trident and through the metal shocked the sea witch tenfold. The magic properties of the sacred weapon backfired however and sent Kat flying back dealing almost equal damage. But her spell went through and created one last potent blast in an underwater explosion. When the black smog of the attacks cleared there was nothing that remained of the final boss of Atlantica.

"Hey! Look!"

The trident however, still remained, and it was slowly sinking. Seeing that they had won everybody threw their arms (or in Kyle's case fins) up in celebration. Alex however swam to her battered cousin and pulled a Hi-Potion out from her jacket.

"Come on Kat, you're hurt, take it!"

"No no no!" Kat shook her head in defiance despite her burns from the lightning, "I'm telling you, I'm immune to that kind of stuff, electricity and whatnot!"

"Oh really?" Alex smiled as she further pressed to potion to her, "Then explain how I defeated you back in Traverse Town!"

"Fine…" Kat took the potion with the cross face, after she downed it she looked back to the rest of the group, who were still celebrating their victory. Ariel had grabbed a hold of the trident and smiled at Tommy.

"Thank you all so much Atlantica is saved!"

"Oh it was no bi-" Tommy was cut off as the mermaid kissed him on the cheek. She then gave them a small magic element.

"And to help you guys out, here's a Blizzard element!"

"Thsanck yoou" Tommy mumbled in a dreamy voice.

"Well thanks for helping us Ariel, but we gotta get packin'" Kat began to wave her staff, "Seeya around!"

3498394839483490238403984

Bellatrix: So in the blink of an eye...

958498593548344958495893058

The five found themselves on the shoreline. Upon seeing that he was no longer in the company of Ariel Tommy began cursing again.

"Dammit! Just when I was about to get more nookie!"

BANG

"YE-OUCH "

Looking away from her smoking gun Alex casually turned to Kyle.

"Kyle, could you do that gibberish thing again and turn us back into humans?"

"Er, okay," Kyle screwed up his face and began to wave his fins around much like he had did before, "Uh, Bibbidi Bobbity Boo, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious ... er.. um... oo-de-lally-gally-whatta-day Part of your world!"

The same cloud engulfed them and they soon found themselves on the beach.

"Kickass!" Tommy felt his legs, "you did it again!"

"How'd you do that Kyle?" Josh shouldered his gunblade.

"Honestly," the goof held his arms up in a puzzled stance, "I have no idea."  
"Well forget it, come on guys!" Tommy motioned to the Gummi ships, "lets get going already!"

The squad jumped into their respective ships and rocketed off.

"To infinity and beyond!"


End file.
